SALT
by Lil Ackerman
Summary: Berawal dari kemoceng. Kemudian kembali dipertemukan di kontes yang diadakan kerajaan. Mungkin takdir. Salahkan otak cemerlang Arlert yang menjadikan Eren setengah jadi, tak disangka lelaki namun mata dingin lelaki pendek selalu mengenalinya. Duel Ackerman bersaudara. SUCK at summary. RIREN. Sho-Ai. DLDR.


.

 **SALT**

 _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

-Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini-

Pairing : RivaEre, RiRen, Rivaille x Eren

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor – krupuk – ( garing, renyah, kriuk kriuk~)

Warning : AU, Male x Male, OOC-ness, Typos, EYD amburadul, gaje dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

* * *

Kerajaan Recon, sebuah istana megah nan kokoh yang berdiri di atas tanah Sina ini dipimpin oleh Raja Ackerman ke-IX. Raja ini memiliki dua orang anak, pertama merupakan putra mahkota kerajaan yang nantinya akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan sang ayah dan anak kedua adalah seorang putri yang amat sangat cantik—bakal calon menantu kerajaan seberang.

.

Siang itu terjadi keributan disebuah toko, terlihat pelakon dua orang pria yang kelihatannya sudah dewasa sedang berebut sebuah kemoceng corak pelangi dengan gagang bermotif kulit ular.

"Aku yang duluan menemukan benda ini!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan mata hijau zamrud. Ia memegang gagang kemoceng dengan kuat sementara pria seberang menarik pucuk kemoceng tak mau kalah.

"Lepaskan bocah! Aku yang menemukan barang ini jauh sebelum kau! Oi, pak tua! Berikan barang ini kepadaku dan akan kubayar dengan harga berapapun!" pria yang sedikit lebih pendek itu menatap tajam sang pemilik toko.

Pemilik toko bingung, terlalu takut untuk melerai karena aura mematikan dari keduanya sungguh kuat sekali. Namun, ia tergiur dengan tawaran pria pendek itu. "B-bagaimana jika kau melepaskan kemoceng itu untuk tuan ini, Eren. Minggu depan barang baru dengan motif dan corak yang lebih bagus akan datang." Ujarnya sedikit tergagap.

Eren—bocah berambut coklat yang dimaksud pun menoleh dengan tatapan garang, "Aku mau yang ini!" bentaknya yang seketika membuat pemilik toko terperanjat.

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar, dan dengan sigap sepasang tangan menarik Eren menjauh dan sontak bocah beriris zamrud itu menoleh dan berteriak, "Oi, Oi, Armin! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Sudahlah Eren, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" dan Eren diseret keluar toko sambil meronta. Entah kekuatan jenis apa yang dimiliki Armin yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu sehingga mampu menyeret Eren yang sedang meronta kesetanan.

Disebuah gang kecil diantara tong-tong sampah yang dikerumuni lalat Armin berhenti dan melepas Eren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sedang sibuk mencari kado untuk ulang tahun ibuku dan kau mengacaukan semuanya!" Eren mengomel dengan tangan sibuk menepuk celana yang penuh debu.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, Eren. Lihat!" Armin membawa Eren untuk mengintip keluar gang, terlihat beberapa orang berbadan kekar berjalan menyusuri toko-toko melihat kesana kemari layaknya mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang—Eren.

Eren kembali bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah, menepuk kening dan menghela napas berat, " Baiklah, Terimakasih."

"Tuan Balto menyuruh anak buahnya mencarimu dan aku melihat mereka berada dirumahmu tadi. Sepertinya mereka mengancam ibumu."

"Habis sudah. Bagaimana caraku menutup hutang itu, Armin."

"Menurutku bukan itu yang harus kau khawatirkan, Eren. Lintah darat itu sepertinya sangat ingin menikahimu dan—"

"Eww... cukup Armin, jangan membuatku memuntahkan seluruh makan siangku disini. Lagipula, ibuku akan berulang tahun, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membelikan kado yang bagus untuknya." Semacam mengalihkan pembicaraan yang memuakan bagi Eren.

Armin memutar matanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jika ibumu akan senang menerima kemoceng norak itu, Eren?"

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Aku bertanya pada pemilik toko itu, barang bagus macam apa yang disukai para ibu-ibu rumah tangga, dan ia menunjukkanku kemoceng itu. Barang baru, harga murah dengan diskon . Terlalu sempurna, Armin. Sayangnya sialan itu merebutnya dariku, cih!"

Armin sepertinya ingin menggaruk tanah. Tangannya begitu gatal ingin mencakar-cakar wajah Eren, kalau bukan sahabat karibnya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki 16 tahun itu berpikir begitu—ah sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Sudah, cukup. Selain menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang suruhan tuan Balto, aku kemari ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan hidupmu sebelum dipersunting oleh orang kaya homo nan cabul itu." Armin menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang tadinya ia simpan di saku celananya.

Eren membaca dengan seksama, walaupun pada awalnya terlihat malas-malasan. Kini matanya perlahan melebar antusias kemudian ia beralih menatap sang sahabat dengan mata yang berbinar. Satu pelukan hangat dan kuat untuk Armin tersayang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah cukup untuk membayar semua hutangmu?" Armin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eren.

"Tentu saja, bahkan lebih. Sisanya, aku akan membelikan ibuku kado yang ba—tunggu-tunggu..." Eren melepas pelukannya pada Armin dan membaca kembali kertas itu, kemudian menatap Armin lagi. "Armin, apa kau sudah membaca persyaratannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Perlombaan ini untuk para wanita, gadis dan semacamnya. Kau dengar? Makhluk yang berbuah dada, Armin!" Eren mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tolonglah Armin, jangan memberiku harapan yang tak bisa kugapai." Ujarnya berlebihan.

Armin tertawa, "Hei, Aku selalu punya cara. Kita akan menyamar dan Annie bersedia membantu."

"Me-menyamar?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

Raja Ackerman ke-IX mengadakan perlombaan memasak di negeri Sina. Dengan hadiah yang lumayan banyak ditambah satu hadiah luar biasa yang masih dirahasiakan. Perlombaan diadakan minggu depan dan persyaratan lomba adalah wanita berusia 16 – 25 tahun dan peserta bisa ditemani satu atau dua orang asisten.

Eren sudah berangan-angan akan memenangkan lomba tersebut. Ia akan melunasi hutang pada tuan Balto dan membelikan kado spesial untuk ibunya pada saat ulang tahun nanti. Bahkan sisa hadiah itu bisa ia belikan tanah, rumah, dan sebagainya. Ahn~ Raja Ackerman terlalu baik.

"Berhentilah berkhayal, Eren. Kita sedang berlatih memasak." Ujar Armin sambil memotong wortel. Annie terlihat mencuci kubis dan Carla membantu menyiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Oi Armin, kau terlihat semakin berisik sekarang."

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku tinggal kalian sebentar, langit tampak mendung dan aku ada sedikit urusan dengan jemuranku." Ujar Carla sambil berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Annie meletakkan sayuran yang ia cuci dan mengambil wadah yang lebih besar untuk memisahkan kubis dan kentang. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara kalian bisa berhasil mendaftar untuk ikut lomba itu? Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut waktu itu karena ada sedikit urusan." Tanya Annie yang masih sibuk dengan sayurannya.

"Oh, berterimakasihlah pada otak pintar Armin. Saat itu kami sudah siap dengan pakaian perempuan dan akan mendaftar. Aku sungguh gugup sewaktu mendaftar dan Armin menyuruhku untuk diam. Dan aku bersyukur setelah melihat Hannes yang saat itu duduk dan mengaudisi siapa saja yang akan ikut. Yeah, aku baru ingat kalau teman ayah sekaligus mantan tetangga itu menjadi orang cukup dipercaya kerajaan untuk memegang bagian itu. Dan kami berhasil setelah Armin meyakinkan Hannes!" ujar Eren dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai memasukkan beberapa sayuran ini." Armin memasukkan kentang dan wortel bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menambahkan bumbu." Eren pergi keluar dari dapur dan kembali membawa botol bening berisi serbuk kristal berwarna putih dan agak kasar. "Jangan bilang siapapun soal ini. Akan aku beritahu kalian karena sudah sukarela menolongku untuk ikut kontes memasak ini."

Armin mengerutkan kening dan menoleh Annie yang saat itu memasang wajah biasanya.

"Ini adalah bumbu rahasia keluargaku. Nenek memberikan padaku dan bilang bahwa bumbu ini akan membuat masakan terasa lebih enak. Cukup tambahkan sedikit saja pada masakkan, dan kalian kan merasakan keajaiban. Hmp, aku hanya tak mengira kalau ini bisa berguna disaat-saat seperti ini." Eren tersenyum sumringah, kemudian memasukkan bumbu rahasia itu.

"Hei, Eren. Hati-hati, kau jangan bereksperimen. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terkandung dalam serbuk itu." Ujar Armin.

Annie memutar matanya, "Dan jangan meracuni kami dengan masakanmu itu."

"Tenang saja."

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian sup sayuran telah jadi. Armin dan Annie tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memakan masakan hasil eksperimen Eren. Dan bocah itu dipersilahkan dengan segala hormat untuk mencicipi masakan buatannya sendiri. Setelah menyuap sup, wajah Eren berubah dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Cobalah, dan kalian tidak akan menyesal." Ujarnya kegirangan.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti." Annie melangkah dan mengambil sesendok untuk menyesap rasa kuahnya. Armin menyusul.

"Eren! Kemari, bantu ibu mengangkat beberapa jemuran ini." Teriak Carla dari halaman samping rumah mereka.

"Ya, Bu." Dan bocah itu pun melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Eren dan Armin sudah bersiap-siap dengan atribut ala perempuan dengan didandani oleh Carla sendiri. Pakaian yang dipakai adalah milik sepupu Eren yang bernama Isabel karena Annie enggan meminjamkan pakaiannya dengan alasan takut tertular penyakit kulit. Bicara soal Annie, perempuan itu sudah ditunggu kedatangannya karena mereka berjanji akan berangkat sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Dan saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul 08.25 dan acaranya akan dimulai jam 10.00 pagi ini.

Terlalu banyak tetek bengek yang harus disiapkan disana, sementara Annie tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya Eren mengutus anak tetangga bernama Connie untuk menjemput Annie, namun anak itu kembali dengan tangan hampa. Annie tak ada dirumah katanya.

"Disaat penting seperti ini wanita itu malah membuat ulah!" Eren menggeram.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dulu, Eren. Siapkan bahan-bahan yang akan kita masak nantinya disana, aku akan menyusul." Ujar Armin.

Eren hanya bisa mengangguk, semoga saja Armin bisa mengatasi hal ini.

.

.

Eren sampai ditempat perlombaan. Banyak sekali yang datang ke acara itu, mulai dari rakyat jelata sampai para bangsawan. Eren mulai terserang sindrom takut gagal. Ketika ia masuk seluruh mata memandangnya. Ia hanya takut ketahuan bahwa ia adalah lelaki tulen. Ia mulai mempersiapkan bahan- bahan yang diperlukan. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit meminta Tuhan untuk membawa Armin dan Annie kepadanya saat ini.

"Eren!"

Sungguh Tuhan maha mulia dan maha mendengar. Terlalu cepat mengabulkan doanya. Eren menoleh dan sedikit terperangah, "Ma-mana Annie?"

"Aku tak bisa menemukannya, jadi kubawa Jeannie. Berterima kasihlah karena dia mau membantu." Jawab Armin sambil terengah-engah.

Eren syok, "Je-Jeannie?"

"Ingat, beri aku 30 persen dari hadiah yang akan kau terima nanti."

"Dan bantulah kami menang agar kau dapat 30 persennya Jean—nie." Armin menyingsing lengan baju bersiap. "Ta-tapi sebelum itu, kalian tahu? Aku agak sedikit risih dengan pakaian yang kita kenakan." Ujar Armin.

"Kenapa?" Eren mengerutkan kening.

"Aku merasa diperhatikan oleh laki-laki tegap berambut pirang disana, yang duduk di kursi barisan pertama, nomor tiga dari kiri. Dia selalu memperhatikanku ketika aku masuk dari gerbang depan, dan kalian lihat? Dia menatapku sekarang." Armin menunduk.

Jean nyengir kuda, "Kau ditaksir bangsawan sepertinya Armin—eh Marin. Hahaha... orang itu adalah Erwin Smith, salah satu yang paling disegani dalam kalangannya."

"Diam dan bersiap untuk bekerja," perintah Eren.

Jean mendengus kuda, namun tetap melaksanakan perintah Eren.

Acara dimulai, cukup banyak peserta yang ikut di perlombaan itu. Para bangsawan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sementara para rakyat berdiri di halaman istana. Pembawa acara kontes memasak itu mulai menaiki panggung.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Hari yang cerah. Baiklah , pada kontes memasak hari ini saya yang akan memandu acara, perkenalkan Marco Bodt. Senang bertemu kalian semua. Oke, kita akan menyapa Juri yang akan menilai masakkan nona-nona cantik disini. Selamat pagi, _Madame_ Hange Zoe..."

"Aku menunggu terobosan baru dalam masakkan yang akan kalian hidangkan." Ujar wanita berkacamata yang terlihat sangat antusias itu.

" _Sir_ Mike Zacharius dengan indera penciuman yang sangat tajam."

"Aku akan sangat mengenali rempah apa saja yang kalian pakai." Ujar Mike.

" _Miss_ Shasha Blouse, kepala dapur istana kerajaan Recon."

"Aku suka mencicipi makanan, makan, makan dan makan." Perempuan itu terlihat _Exited_.

"Dan terakhir, _Sir_ Dot Pixis. Pemilik restoran Garisson yang amat terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri ini. Baiklah, sebelum saya membacakan nama-nama peserta kontes ini, mari kita sambut yang mulia Raja Ackerman ke-IX..." seluruh rakyat bersorak sorai dan bertepuk tangan.

"Bersama Pangeran Levi Ackerman sang putra mahkota kerajaan Recon didampingi Putri Mikasa Ackerman."

Dan ketiga nama yang disebut memasuki singgasana yang bersebrangan dengan panggung.

"A-Ar-Armin..." Eren gagu, kakinya gemetar dan matanya membelalak.

"Ada Apa Eren?" tanya Armin yang sibuk mengambil beberapa mangkuk untuk wadah bahan masakkan.

"S-sepertinya aku mengenal pria pendek itu."

Armin menoleh,"Yang ma—na ..." mata Armin membulat. "Bukankah dia orang yang bertemu denganmu di toko kemoceng itu?!"

Semangat Eren turun, loyo seketika, "Matilah aku,"

"T-tenang saja! Kita saat ini sedang menyamar sebagai perempuan, kemungkinan kecil jika ia bisa mengenali kita, Eren." Bisik Armin.

Jean memperhatikan gelagat kedua temannya itu, "Oi, Ada masalah apa kalian berdua ini."

Eren dan Armin menggeleng bersamaan.

.

"Peserta Pertama, Ymir, Christa Renz, Mina Carolina. Peserta kedua, Ererin, Marin, Jeannie. Peserta ketiga—" Pembawa acara masih sibuk membacakan nama-nama peserta kontes.

"Armin, sejak kapan pembawa acara itu tahu bahwa yang bersama kita ini Jeannie? Bukankah kita mendaftarkan nama Annie."

"Aku berpesan pada Hannes untuk mengganti namanya pada saat bertemu dia didepan. Sedikit tidak sudi jika memasukkan si pembuat ulah itu dalam nama anggota kelompok kita." Jawab Armin.

Eren dan Jean mengendikkan bahu, tak biasanya si polos Armin berkata demikian.

Pembawa acara masih menyebutkan nama peserta kontes. "... Dan peserta terakhir, Annie Leonhardt, Reina Braun, Bertha Hoover."

Sontak Eren dan Armin menoleh, mata mereka mencari ke sekeliling tempat dan diujung sana mereka mendapatkan sesosok wanita pirang manatap mereka datar. Eren membelalak, matanya menatap tajam wanita diujung sana.

"Si pengkhianat itu!" geramnya.

"Tunggu Eren! Kau simpan dimana bumbu rahasia itu?!" tanya Armin.

Eren segera memeriksa tas yang selalu ia bawa, dan mengambil botol bening tempat bubuk rahasia itu, "Masih ada Armin, tapi berkurang setengah."

Armin menepuk dahinya, "Sejak kapan—ah! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita harus berusaha untuk menang."

.

.

.

Lomba pun dimulai, semua peserta diberi waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan siang. Beberapa poin penting yang harus diperhatikan dan menjadi penilaian juri adalah, cita rasa masakan, kematangan, garnish, presentasi, dan yang paling penting adalah kebersihan.

"Jean, bisakah kau menangani ini? Aku harus kebelakang sebentar." Eren menyerahkan penggorengan pada Jean.

"Cepatlah kembali."

Eren kebelet pipis dan mencari toilet disekitar panggung namun tak ditemukan. Akhirnya ia bertanya kepada seseorang dan mendapatkan alamat toilet yang dicari. Saking tergesa-gesanya, Eren tidak memperhatikan langkah sehingga membuatnya terjatuh karena menginjak roknya sendiri. Ajaib, jatuh tak merasakan sakit. Ia membuka mata dan dilihatnya wajah cantik oriental menatapnya. Sadar, ia segera bangun dan merapikan pakaian. Ia tadinya jatuh menimpa putri Mikasa. Ya, seorang PUTRI. Anak Raja. ANAK GADIS RAJA!

Ia membantu sang putri berdiri dan ia menunduk sangat dalam bahkan hingga berlutut. "Maafkan saya tuan putri."

"Tak apa, bangunlah."

Keadaan di bawah memaksanya untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan dan ketika ia mendengar kata 'tak apa' berarti itu lampu hijau. "Maafkan saya sekali lagi, tapi... saya harus segera ke toilet." Dan rakyat jelata tak sopan bernama Eren Jaeger itu segera berlalu mencari toilet yang diidam-idamkan.

Sementara itu sang putri telah kembali ke singgasana. Duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kiri sang Raja. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Merona.

"Oi, kenapa dengan wajahmu, Mikasa?" tanya sang abang.

"Tak apa." Ia tersenyum sejenak, "Semoga saja aku bukan seorang lesbian."

Sang raja dan pangeran saling menoleh.

.

.

Di lain tempat,

"Annie, bagaimana cara kerja bubuk ini?"

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkan sedikit saja pada masakanmu dan kau akan merasakan keajaiban, Reiner." Ujar wanita pirang itu.

Wanita jejadian paling tinggi mengkerutkan kening, "Bagaimana cara kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku meminjamnya dari teman. Saat ia dan si pirang lengah, aku menyimpan beberapa di kantongku. Hmp, sedikit saja ditambahkan pada masakan akan membuatnya begitu lezat. Bagaimana jika aku menambahkan segenggam. Pasti kita akan menang, dan penyamaran kalian tidak akan sia-sia."

.

.

.

"Armin, apa ini hanya perasaanku atau lelaki pendek ah—tidak, pangeran Levi sedang memperhatikan kita?" Eren menunduk.

"Sepertinya hanya kau, Eren. Tetap fokus, sebentar lagi waktu habis."

"Oi, jika aku tak mengganggu perbincangan kalian, apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan beberapa potong daging ini?" tanya Jean.

"Letakkan di piring, biar aku urus sisanya." Eren mengambil saus yang masih hangat diatas wajan.

Jam 12.00 seluruh masakan telah tersaji dan siap dicicipi oleh juri dan Raja tentunya. Dan mulai satu persatu masakkan dicicipi, berbagai macam ekspresi terlihat diwajah para juri.

Dan tibalah saat penilaian. Pembawa acara telah mengantongi nilai para peserta.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita mengetahui siapa pemenang kontes ini. Dan menurut para juri ini merupakan keputusan yang sangat sulit. Karena masakan peserta sangat lezat tentunya."

"Aku berharap kita akan menang." Armin gemetar.

"P-pasti." Eren menggengam kuat rok yang ia pakai.

"Dan ingat 30 persen milikku." Ujar Jean.

Seseorang di belakang panggung, sepertinya datang dan berbisik pada pembawa acara dan terlihat si pembawa acara mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Yeah, Kau tahu nama depan yang mulia Raja Ackerman?" Armin kembali bersuara, ia masih gugup kelihatannya. Namun mencoba mencairkan suasana sembari menunggu pengumuman.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku hanya peduli dengan 30 persen milikku, Armin."

Armin menoleh, "Kenny. Dengar? Namanya Kenny Ackerman." Ia berbisik pelan.

"Wow." Eren sedikit tersenyum.

"Raja Kenny." Jean tersenyum mengejek.

Armin ikut tersenyum, "Yeah, Raja Kenny Ackerman ke-IX. Yang Mulia Raja Kenny, kedengaran seperti bukan Raja. "

"Preman, bung."

"Berandal bawah tanah, cukup keren. Yo, Kenny!" dan mereka bertiga tertawa kecil dengan banyolan garing yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sekitar semenit kemudian pembawa acara kembali bersuara, "Baiklah semuanya, saya akan panggil peserta ke...Oke, peserta terakhir untuk kemari bersama saya." Semua rakyat bersorak.

Eren membelalak.

Armin menganga.

Dan Jean begitu juga.

"Ini. Tidak. Adil. Armin! Dia mencuri bumbu rahasiaku, kemudian mengkhianati kita dan dia memenangkan kontes ini?!"

"Eren, tunggu. Kau jangan membuat keributan disini. Acara ini belum selesai!"

"Tapi—"

"30 persenku..."

Kelompok Annie maju kedepan dengan senyum kemenangan ia manatap Eren dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Nasib baik aku tidak membocorkan penyamaranmu."

Dan saat itu juga Eren ingin sekali menerjang wanita itu. Tangannya yang mengepal ditahan oleh Armin dan juga Jean.

"Biarkan dia."

.

"Sepertinya, Khusus untuk kelompok terakhir ini, Raja secara langsung akan bertanya pada kalian. Silahkan."

Raja tersenyum dan mulai berbicara, "Aku baru kali ini merasakan masakan seperti yang kalian buat. Apa aku boleh tahu apa rahasianya?"

Annie tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang spesial selain aku membuatnya dengan penuh sukacita untuk yang mulia Raja Ackerman."

"Penuh Sukacita. Hmp... menarik."

Eren kembali menggeram yang siap siaga ditahan oleh kedua temannya, "Kalian dengar? Sudah Pengkhianat, Pencuri, Penjilat pula! Aku hanya berharap Raja tak termakan kebohongan pencuri itu."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau sedikit lebih tenang, Eren." Bisik Jean.

Kembali kepada sang raja, "Penuh Sukacita, Hmp. Apakah kalian sudah mencicipi masakan ini?"

"Bel—" Annie menyikut perut Reiner yang akan bicara kala itu.

"Sudah yang mulia."

"Sudah? Baiklah, bagaimana jika kalian menghabiskan masakan ini? Aku akan sangat bersuka cita jika kalian mau melakukannya untukku."

Dan ketiga orang itu mulai memakan masakan yang mereka masak. Dan...

"Huek!"

Semua orang terbelalak kaget.

"Membuang makanan ah, muntah dihadapan Raja? Kalian merasakan masakan kalian? Dan ini masakan yang kalian buat dengan penuh sukacita dan kalian hidangkan kehadapan Raja tanpa mencicipinya dahulu? Apakah kalian berniat meracuniku?"

"Ma-maaf yang Mulia..."

"Pengawal! Bawa ketiga orang ini ke penjara bawah tanah dan suruh mereka menghabiskan masakan yang mereka buat."

"Tu-tunggu!"

Semua orang masih bingung melihat kejadian barusan. Begitupula Eren, Armin dan Jean. Bumbu rahasia itu membuat masakan Annie tidak enak? Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Aku mulai gemetar,"

"Bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Baiklah, aku melupakan 30 persenku asalkan kami tidak dipenjara gara-gara bumbu rahasia sialan milik Eren." Rutuk Jean.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan acara ini." Raja kembali duduk.

Pembawa acara hanya terpana, sedikit keringat menetes dipelipisnya, "Ba-baiklah. Kita lanjutkan acaranya. Sampai dimana tadi? Oh, pengumuman pemenang!"

Dan ini menjadi saat-saat mendebarkan.

"Pemenang Kontes memasak hari ini adalah..."

Eren keringat dingin.

"...Adalah..."

Armin mengepalkan tangan meremas tangan Eren.

"...Adalah Kelompok ketiga! Selamat untuk Ererin, Marin dan Jeannie!"

"Dan 30 persenku kembali!"

Eren dan Armin saling pandang, kemudian Jean menarik mereka maju keatas panggung. Mereka tampak bahagia sekaligus bingung. Mereka menggunakan bumbu rahasia yang sama dengan yang dipakai kelompok Annie, entah kenapa hasil yang mereka dapat berbeda. Mungkin kelicikan membawa kelompok itu pada hukuman mereka sendiri, begitu pikir Armin. Entahlah, yang paling penting kemenangan sudah ada di tangan mereka dan yang pasti Eren akan sangat senang dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

Saatnya hadiah diberikan,

"Pemenang kontes ini diberikan hadiah senilai seribu keping emas." Pembawa acara memberikan hadiah kepada Eren.

"Ingat 30 persen milikku." Bisik Jean. Dan Eren membalas dengan menyikutnya.

"Dan untuk hadiah luar biasa yang masih dirahasiakan, yang mulia Raja sendiri yang akan memberikan.

Raja turun dari singgasana dan naik keatas panggung diikuti dengan dua anaknya. Terlihat putri Mikasa tersenyum dengan pipi merona melihat Eren. Pangeran Levi datang dengan wajah masamnya dan terus memperhatikan Eren pula, seperti ia mengenalnya?

"Rakyatku! Hari ini aku mengadakan kontes memasak dengan memberikan beberapa poin penting untuk penilaian. Dan ternyata gadis ini dan dua temannya memenangkan kontes dengan masakannya yang begitu lezat. Kontes ini diadakan bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Atau hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Dan pada hari ini pula aku akan menyampaikan bahwa hadiah luar biasa yang masih rahasia itu adalah, siapapun pemenang dari kontes ini diberi kesempatan satu bulan untuk mengenal Levi, putraku. Maka dari itu aku memberi syarat perempuan bagi peserta kontes ini."

Eren membelalak, disusul dua temannya. Begitupula Levi dan juga Mikasa.

"Ayah!" teriak keduanya.

Mikasa mungkin sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada wanita bernama Ererin itu, entah apa sebabnya ia tiba-tiba menjadi lesbian.

Levi? Sepertinya ia tidak tahu menahu tentang rencana ayah tersayang tentang hadiah luar biasa ini.

"... Aku bukan seperti Raja terdahulu atau Raja dari kerajaan manapun yang mewajibkan anakku untuk menikahi putri kerajaan. Mengingat mendiang istriku juga berasal dari kalangan biasa. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana seorang istri bisa menjadi Istri yang baik bagi suami. Dan aku sangat tahu, anakku sangat mencintai kebersihan. Nilainya kumasukkan pada penilaian kontes ini, kebersihan, bagaimana cara ia mengatur makanan diatas meja aku bisa melihat bagaimana cara berpikirnya, cita rasa bagaimana ia bisa menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk suami. Aku tidak bilang bahwa ini akan menjadi pernikahan, tidak. Aku hanya bilang bahwa gadis ini bisa mengenal anakku, Levi. Selebihnya biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Sekian."

Rasanya Eren ingin menanggalkan pakaian wanitanya. Saat. Ini. Juga.

Tiba-tiba Levi menarik Eren turun dari panggung dan membawanya entah kemana.

"O-OI!" Mikasa dengan mode gahar seakan tak rela Eren dibawa pergi.

"Anakku sungguh tak sabaran." Raja Ackerman kembali sambil tertawa.

Jean dan Armin? Hanya bisa saling pandang.

.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu! Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Hei! Lepaskan." Eren meronta. Dan Levi berhenti disebuah ruangan dimana terdapat ranjang yang besar. Oke, ini kamar Levi sepertinya. Levi melepaskan tangan Eren yang kemerahan, kemudian ia mulai memijit keningnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu siapa kau."

"Ba-baik, lalu?"

"Bagaimana bisa ayahku mela—"

"Aku akan kembali kesana dan bilang kepada yang mulia bahwa aku laki-laki." Eren berputar untuk meraih kenop pintu dan lagi, tangan Levi menahannya.

"Dan kau akan dipenjara karena telah menipu Raja. Silahkan, aku tak masalah dengan itu." Levi melepas tangan Eren lagi. Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya, bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia serba salah. Tetap disini? Dan bertambahlah titelnya sebagai homo. Ia menghindari homo tua cabul bernama Balto dan takdir mendekatkannya pada lelaki entah siapa yang ia ingat kenangan bersamanya hanya kemoceng. Keluar? Penjara menunggunya. Pertanyaanya...

"Kenapa Anda membawaku kemari?" Eren menautkan alis.

"Tunggu. Aku masih bingung dengan pernyataan ayahku barusan. Dia hanya meminta kita untuk saling mengenal saja?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu."

"Baiklah, jika kau mau keluar dari masalah ini ikuti apa yang aku katakan."

"Hah?"

"Kita hanya mengenal saja, dan suatu saat nanti kau akan bilang bahwa kita tidak saling cocok dan aku akan bilang begitu pula. Masalah selesai, bocah."

"Ide yang bagus. Aku kembali."

Eren masih bingung pikirannya ia hanya ingin kembali kepada dua temannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, selain itu ia ingin segera membayar hutang kepada tuan Balto dan selesai urusan.

"Kenapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa? Hei, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu disini. Tenang bocah, aku normal. Dan aku tahu dibalik celana dalammu ada belalai."

"A-aku ingin pulang saja. Ibuku menunggu."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan orang diluar bertanya-tanya padamu dan mengerumunimu hingga kau tak tahu jalan keluar? Baiklah itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya khawatir kau gugup dan membeberken begitu saja apa yang barusan kukatakan." ujar sang pangeran.

Eren diam, bingung melanda. Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga bisa berduaan dikamar sang pangeran.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai acara selesai."

"Silahkan duduk di manapun kau mau."

Eren menyeret langkahnya menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan, ia duduk.

"Hei, bagaimana anda bisa berkeliaran di kota dan membeli kemoceng tanpa pengawal?"

Levi yang saat itu duduk disisi ranjang menoleh, "Sebelum kontes ini diadakan tidak ada yang tahu wajahku? Hanya pegawai istana yang tahu. Aku mengendap keluar dan sangat ingin membeli alat kebersihan, aku benci kotor dan tak ada satu pelayan pun yang bisa membersihkan debu sialan ini dengan benar. Kupikir aku bisa membeli alat kebersihan baru sebelum kau mencoba merebutnya dariku."

"Hei, aku duluan yang menemukannya. Dan benda itu akan kuberikan pada ibuku saat ia ulang tahun nanti."

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebat tentang hal bodoh denganmu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya suara jendela kamar yang berderit mengisi kekosongan ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya Levi kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa kau ikut kontes ini? Berdandan setengah jadi demi uang? Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran para rakyat jelata?"

Eren menoleh tajam, "Demi keluargaku—"

"Dan kau membiarkan laki-laki bangsawan hidung belang menjilatmu lewat tatapan mereka. Oh, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, yeah sekali lagi aku hanya berusaha sedikit usil untuk mencairkan suasana. Siapa sangka ada yang tersinggung. Dan, sekali lagi demi uang."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala anak Raja seperti anda, aku hanya berusaha mencari uang untuk melunasi hutang orang tuaku sebelum aku ditawan dan disodomi oleh lintah darat penyuka sesama jenis."

Levi menoleh, "Dan kau kemari, mengikuti kontes ini juga bakal saling mengenal dengan sesama jenis yang sebelumnya semua orang bahkan Raja pun mengira kau perempuan. Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Jika aku tahu hadiah luar biasa itu apa, aku tak akan mengikuti kontes ini. Percakapan berakhir." Bocah labil yang emosian itu berjalan berniat meninggalkan kamar pangeran sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki pertanda ia marah besar dengan ucapan sang pangeran. Ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya (lagi)—dasar bocah ceroboh. Kakinya tersangkut lipatan karpet beludru dibawah sana dan ia jatuh dengan indahnya. Kali ini tak ada matras empuk ala anak perawan raja seperti sebelumnya, ia jatuh begitu saja mencium lantai. Dan pangeran Levi membiarkannya begitu saja. Baru bergerak mendekat setelah Eren benar-benar jatuh.

Bocah itu merutuk, mengumpat dengan segala kata mutiara setan. Sang pangeran mengulurkan tangan berniat membantu, tak ada niat ia untuk menertawakan anak Grisha itu. Namun, Eren yang memang remaja labil emosian mudah tersinggung dan selalu berburuk sangka pada sang pangeran mengira mau menertawai ia—menepis kasar uluran tangan pangeran, tak butuh bantuan. Ia mencoba berdiri diatas kaki sendiri alias berdikari namun memang pada dasarnya baju perempuan memang merepotkan, ia menginjak rok panjang berbahan satin itu—licin, ia kembali terjengkang. Kembali bahasa setan ia keluarkan. Ia marah, Eren Jaeger marah. Entah kepada siapa, yang pasti ia mengumpat cantik disaat ia terjatuh.

Pangeran sedikit bingung dengan anak ini. Sudahlah, ia tak mau dibantu—percuma mengulurkan tangan. Levi diam dan memperhatikan Eren yang mencoba bangkit lagi setelah jatuh berkali-kali. Ia mengapresiasi orang yang mau berusaha bangkit setelah beberapa kali jatuh, dalam arti sebenarnya. Eren berdiri sempurna melirik pangeran, wanti-wanti ingin mengumpat lagi jika sang pangeran menertawainya. Ternyata sang pangeran masih dalam _mode_ wajah tampan dengan tatapan dingin. Ia segera mengambil langkah membuang muka setelah itu—malu.

"Kau yakin ingin keluar?"

"Lebih baik ketimbang aku berada disini bersama anak Raja menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Aku tak bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku tak memintamu bertanggungjawab." Ujar Eren sambil berjalan keluar pintu kamar pangeran sambil memegangi pinggang yang terasa sakit pasca jatuh beruntun di kamar laknat itu. Pegawai istana terlihat berada disekitar kamar pangeran mendengar ucapan ambigu Eren sambil memegangi pinggang rampingnya itu. Beberapa mungkin salah paham, Eren acuh dan tetap berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat putri Mikasa dihadapannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kakakku terhadapmu?" tanya gadis cantik itu dengan aura mencekam disekitarnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Tobecon?

.

Apakah ini layak lanjut?

A/N:

Sebelumnya ini hanya iseng-iseng nulis ulang, kepikiran cerita masa kecil tentang garam. Ternyata tangan ga mau berenti nulis dohhh. Pengennya potong abis sampe Eren disuruh nikah ama bang Levi tadinya. Hahahaha... ini abal dan aneh /yha

Maaf jika kekurangannya begitu luar biasa kurang (?). Mohon koreksinya dan terimakasih bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan review buat fik abal ini.

See u! ^^


End file.
